slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Marie-Magdalene/Powzdychajmy do idolów Marie~
Marie wychodzi z prostego załozenia: "Skoro inni mogą wzdychać do swoich idolów, to i Marie będzie wzdychać przy okazji chcąć poznać wasze zdania" OSTREZŻENIE!!! W TYM WPISIE NIE ZOSTANIE WAM PRZEDSTAWIONY NIKT NORMALNY - tak więc zostaliście ostzreżeni. Jeżeli nadal chcecie ryzykować życiem, pamiętajcie, robicie to na własną odpowiedzialność. thumb|276px1. Mhroczny jak ... (zapomniałam, że brzydkich słów nie używamy) Mana - sama z Moi dix Mois (ex MALICE MIZER) Jest to pierwsza inna od reszty osobowość w życiu Marie. Bardzo cichy i skryty pan (tak moi drodzy, Maniuś jest mężczyzną) o którym tak naprawdę za dużo nie wiadomo, aczkolwiek Marie i tak wie o nim to czego niegdzie nie opublikowano! (Geniuszem to się nazywa) Tak więc mhroczny pan, który nie bał się i nie boi do tej pory założyć sukienki. Gitarzysta i lider Moi dix Mois oraz współzałożyciel nieistniejacego już zespołu MALICE MIZER. Człowiek bardzo cichy i nie udzielajacy głosu publicznie. Bardzo ważna postać jeśli chodzi o sprawy Lolita Fashion gdyż spopularyzował ten styl i na dodatek posiada własną markę odzieżową: Moi-même-Moitié w której to są produkowane dwie linie: Elegant Gothic Lolita (EGL) i Elegant Gothic Aristocrat (EGA). Mana - sama również współpracował jak i wypromował pewne jakze i młode dziewzczę - Kanon Wakeshima. Mana - sama urodził się 19.03 (rok jest nieznany, aczkolwiek prawdopodobnie jest rok 1972 lub coś w tych okolicach) w Hiroszimie 2. Emilie Autumn, czyli artystka wyzwolona thumb|left|304pxEmilie Autumn to pochodząca z Ameryki śpiewaczka, skrzypaczka i poetka. Urodziła się 22.09.1979 w Malibu. W wieku czterech lat rozpoczęła naukę na skrzypcach. Sześć lat później Emilie zapisała się Colburn School of Performing Arts ale była gnębiona tam przez rówieśników, więc naukę kontynuowała w domu. Kiedy miała 15 lat trafiła do Indiana University School of Music w Bloomington. Niestety władzą uczelni nie odpowiadał jej gust muzyczny jak i styl ubierania się, więc opuściła placówkę. Kariera Emilie powoli się rozwijała. Pierwszym albumem, które nico ją rozsławił był album Enchant wydany w 2003 roku. Jednakże Emilie stała się bardziej sławna dzięki Courtney Love z którą podróżowała jako część żeńskiego zespołu The Chelsea, dzięki czemu poznała wokalistę The Smashing Pumpkins (Billy Corgan) z którymi współpracowała. We wrześniu 2005 zaczęła się praca nad albumem Opheliac, który artystka określiła jako silnie biograficzny. Płyta ukazała się 18 kwietnia 2006 i doczekała się kilku edycji (Opheliac EP, Opheliac, Opheliac Deluxe Edition, Opheliac the Deluxe Edition)Od tego momentu jej kariera zaczęła się znacznie rozwijać. Fakty i ciekawostki o Emilie: - Emilie ma 162 cm wzrostu. - Jak podają niektóre źródła, Emilie cierpi na chorobę maniakalno-depresyjną, przez co doświadcza drastycznych zmian nastroju, bezsenność i halucynacji słuchowych. Była ofiarą molestowania jak i gwałtu. - Charakterystyczne serduszko, które znajduje się na policzku symbolizuję ochronę. - W wieku jedenastu lat została wegetarianką, jednakże z czasem postanowiła, zostać weganką. - Emilie posiada dwa szczury: Sir Edward i Basil oraz kota - Fishy. Prawdopodobnie miała też psa. - Podczas jednego z wywiadów w 2003 Emilie zdradziła, że ma ojca (zmarł w 2004 na raka płuc) matkę i siostrę, jednakże mówi o wszystkich jak o zmarłych. (Nie wiadomo czy żyją, czy to metafora) - Po powrocie z turne Courtney Love artystka zaczęła pracę nad swoim nowym albumem. Jak się okazało, mimo zabezpieczeń zaszła w ciąże ze swoim chłopakiem, który ją rzucił. Nie chciała by dziecko również cierpiało na chorobę maniakalno-depresyjną (w jej rodzinie było dużo osób z tym schorzeniem, jak i samobójców), więc postanowiła popełnić aborcję. Po tym wszystkim popadła w głęboką depresję i doszło nawet do próby samobójczej. W wyniku tych zdarzeń Emilie trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego, gdzie spędziła rok. - Tatuaż na prawym ramieniu "W14A" jest numerem pokoju w jakim się znajdywała. Ma on przypominać jej o tym co się wydarzyło. - Emilie napisała autobiograficzną książkę "The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls" która została opublikowana w 2010 roku. Jako że książka jest autobiografią, jej premiera była opóźniana, ponieważ co niektórzy nie chcieli jej publikacji. 3. Victoria Francés left Victoria Francés to hiszpańska artystka, która słynie z tworzenia ilustracji, najczęściej o tematyce gotyckiej. Urodziła się w Walencji 25.10.1982 i jest absolwentką hiszpańskiego Uniwersytetu Sztuk Pięknych. Jej ilustracje tematyką nierzadko nawiązują do gotyku. Jak sama uważa, że inspirują ją tacy pisarze jak: Edgar Allan Poe, Anne Rice, H.P. Lovecraft czy Bram Stoker i wielu innych. Prace Victorii wydawane są w albumach i jak do tej pory ukazały się: - Favole I - Lágrimas de piedra (2004) - Favole II - Libérame (2005) - Angel Wings (2005) - Favole II - Gélida Luz (2006) - El Corazon De Arlene (2008) - Misty Circus I- El pequeño Pierrot (2009) - Dark Sanctuary (2009) - Misty Circus II - La noche de las brujas (2010) - Integral Favole (2011) - El lamento del oceano (2012) To nie wszystko jeśli chodzi o osoby wielbione przez Marie. Jest to taki zalążek z tego tematu i kto wie, być może doczekacie kontynuacji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach